


Perks

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Is In Love, Clint is jealous, Coffee, Coffee Of The Gods, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Seriously Coffee Is Important, Tony Makes Amazing Coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine Tony being amazing at making coffee(cause he's had so much practice) and the only other person he makes coffee for is Bucky(cue Clint whining cause he's stolen a sip of Tony's coffee before but Tony won't make him any)</span>
</p><p>Coffee was sacred in the Tower. Everyone, with the exception of Bruce, drank it. Or, it was probably more accurate to say they worshipped at the altar of coffee. Even Steve, who didn’t feel the effects of the caffeine. There was one person who absolutely, positively, without a doubt made the most amazing, mouth watering, life changing cup of coffee, and that was none other than his fella, Anthony Edward Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted over on [imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/). Be sure to stop on over and also enjoy the amazing contributions of [Potrix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix), [27dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons), [InnerCinema](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema), and [kamaete](http://kamaete.tumblr.com/)!

There were many,  _many_ perks to being in a relationship with Tony Stark. Bucky figured if you were on the outside looking in, you’d probably guess a few of them with relative ease. The guy was gorgeous, for a start, and it only got better once you got him out of his clothes. He had the whole billionaire genius thing going for him, and his sense of humor, while occasionally painful, was a big selling point.

Bucky doubted the people reading the tabloids had any idea how ridiculous the regularly fabricated rumors of them splitting because of Tony being caught in the act of cheating were; the guy was faithful to a fault. He liked to clip those out whenever he came across them, add them to his scrapbook.

Actually, they’d broken up at least thirty some times over the last year, if you believed the gossip rags. The craziest reason so far was when they claimed it had been revealed that  _he_  was actually Tony’s biological father. Yuck!

The world outside the Tower would probably be extremely disappointed to discover that in reality he and Tony were  _boring_. Being an Avenger brought a lot of risk with it, along with general insanity, so in their personal lives they wanted as little drama as possible.

Just the night before they’d fallen asleep on each other while watching a Law & Order marathon, which was actually kind of great.

Sure, the sex was exciting—even after more than a year together, Bucky still found himself amazed that they were sleeping together. Each time he got Tony out of his clothes he felt like a kid on Christmas morning.

So there was all that.

There was also the coffee.

Coffee was sacred in the Tower. Everyone, with the exception of Bruce, drank it. Or, it was probably more accurate to say they worshipped at the altar of coffee. Even Steve, who didn’t feel the effects of the caffeine.

They each made coffee, and shared coffee, and talked about coffee, went out for coffee together, brought coffees to each other, and had special mugs for their coffee. Bruce participated, sipping herbal tea, because he still loved the aroma, would often be caught with his nose hovering above a bag of beans, sniffing.

There was one person who absolutely, positively, without a doubt made the most amazing, mouth watering, life changing cup of coffee, and that was none other than his fella, Anthony Edward Stark.

The thing was, Tony, mysterious bastard that he was, didn’t differentiate between two day old, ice cold swill and the ambrosia that was his own coffee. If it was coffee and it was black without sugar, he’d drink it and enjoy himself.

It wasn’t until he and Tony had gotten involved with each other that Bucky even found out that Tony made coffee. No one had actually seen him do it, although he was frequently within arm’s reach of a mug.

He’d wandered into the kitchen on Tony’s floor, feeling giddy, and a little shy, and a lot satisfied from the night before, and Tony had passed him a mug with milk and two sugars, just the way he liked it. They’d kissed each other good morning, and Bucky had been mooning over Tony when he’d absently taken a sip.

His eyes had widened, his pulse had raced, his taste buds seemed to call out as one, a choir of angels singing the praises of the dark, mysterious, divine beverage. Bucky could only assume he’d looked like a crazy person, literally moved to tears by the experience.

"Tony," he’d gasped, taking another sip to make sure it wasn’t a fluke, "this… This is… Holy shit, I can’t… Where? How?"

Tony stared at him. “It’s coffee. Isn’t that how you take it? Did I mess it up?”

"This isn’t  _just_  coffee, this… You made this?”

Tony shrugged, took another sip of his own coffee, and grinned. “Yeah. It’s not bad. I’ve had a lot of practice over the years.”

Bucky was trembling as he emptied his mug reverently, closing his eyes to savor each mouthful, his body singing the praises of…

"Did you actually get a hard on from my coffee?" Tony sounded amazed.

"Yes," Bucky answered, "it is that fucking good. Why do you ever drink anything else? My  _god_ , Tony!”

Tony chuckled, and shrugged again, and set down his mostly empty cup. “Coffee is coffee.”

Bucky had planned on pointing out that Tony was wrong, all coffee was not created equal, not by a longshot, but Tony distracted him by dropping to his knees right there in the kitchen.

After, he’d smiled this amazing little smile—part drop dead sexy, part entirely shy—and said, “As a rule, I only make it here. I’d be happy to indulge you whenever you’re visiting.”

Bucky had tried to describe the experience to the others, and they’d dismissed his claims as lovesick exaggeration.

"Right, just like Tony’s laugh sounds like music? I don’t think so, Barnes."

"I’ll try to smuggle some, then you’ll see!"

But the problem was it was too good. He could never bring himself to save a cup for the others.

It wasn’t until Clint had accidentally picked up Tony’s mug and taken a sip almost four months later that Bucky was finally vindicated.

"What the fuck?" he’d all but screamed.

"Sorry, think you got mine," Tony answered absently, snatching it back.

While Clint was left standing there doing his best fish out of water routine, Tony sauntered off, oblivious. He still refused to believe his coffee was anything special, and tended to tease Bucky over his fanatical praise.

"Told you!" Bucky punched Clint on the shoulder and whooped loudly. "Suck it, Barton!"

Clint grabbed his arm. “I will,” he said seriously, “if it means you’ll get me more. I  _need_  more, Buck. I don’t even like black coffee, and that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever tasted ever!”

"I’ll pass, thanks. Maybe if you’re nice Tony will share?"

But Tony wouldn’t share. The only person he’d make coffee for, or share his coffee with, was Bucky. Which was really kind of adorable, and made Bucky feel all sorts of warm and fuzzy, not that he’d admit to it.

Clint had spread the word, and so the new household challenge was to get a taste. So far, only Steve had succeeded—all other attempts had been thwarted when the person stealing a sip from Tony’s mug discovered he was drinking regular, mortal coffee, or the horrible dregs of leftover, rocket fuel style coffee.

Someday, perhaps, they’d learn the secret, but even Bucky could shed no light on why or how Tony’s coffee tasted as good as it did. He’d watched him make it countless times, and there was no secret ingredient or technique he could discern.

If it wouldn’t have made Tony scream to hear it, he’d have said it was magic.


End file.
